Unspoken Agreement
by Spur-o-Moment
Summary: Love isn't romance, and doesn't need to be spoken. One-shot, I'm not sure what this would consitute as other than M for "interesting themes". SOULXMAKA. This is really hard to summarize, I suggest you just read it.


The breath of the night heaved a hearty sigh, releasing the twisted form coiled about his blankets from his slumber to the welcoming smell of his meiser. Her presence had been calming due to the dreams that haunted him, but the fact that she had stood at his bedside at all had rendered him worrisome. He roused completely and shot up into a sitting position with complete attention on her watery green eyes that clouded over before him. She smiled and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

With her silken hair cascading over her premature figure, she breathed in with her chest rising and falling in the light of the moon. She leaned over him, her eyes flickering knowingly. Wordlessly, they connected tenderly, breaking away to inspect the expressions on one another's face for some hidden doubt or any second thought. She smiled again and sat beside him, as if by habit, and rested her head on his chest.

"Soul," she began nervously, tingles running down her spine as his fingers ran along her spine, "can we resonance?"

He erupted with a mighty yawn, and he settled against the wall carefully with her body practically pinning him in his sleep-deprived state. Ever since the day Asura had been terminated, the day their resonance had been strongest, she had become addicted to the surge it gave her, among things. He found her lips and shifted her weight under him with little effort, tender and slow with every movement. Her eyes were almost vacant as he nipped at her lips – carefully, gently. She had been porcelain wrapped in iron, but she had shed her armor the moment she entered his lair and had only her skin to protect her.

Her fingers laced through his hair as the pull had begun. It had been so easy to resonance since the madness had been subdued, and her newfound confidence and bravery on such a matter only a year before she would have been repulsed by had been easily found with Soul's willingness to comply – perhaps more willing than she had guessed. Maka knew the pace had been set for her sake. Soul may have led, but she controlled how far he would go. He seemed content with just holding her, oddly, but her heart had already begun to burst as his fingers kneaded her shoulders. She released his hair and set her hands down, as if releasing his leash.

He paid close attention to the throbbing of the pulse between them, keeping his speed as slow as the resonance. It was in a gradual climb, though, and his gentle fingers grew brave as they traced her through her pajamas. Maka found it almost torture when his lips found the spot on her neck that sent rivets of tingles throughout her entire body. Her fingers twitched at her side as his hand grazed across her curvature boldly. She could feel the pulse beat with him, and visions of the little black and red room filled her eyelids.

Soul didn't realize when he'd begun to fiddle with the buttons of the nightshirt, but he simply could not stop with the erratically quickening beat that urged him to continue. More so, her hands had shakily felt along his spine inside his shirt, and his tender kisses were pressed against her collarbone in a more ridged fashion. Her eyes shot wider as the cool air ghosted over her when she lay before him, partially exposed. Soul seemed to step out of the trance to assess the situation, and her milky skin tempted him further. Now fully aware of his doings, he placed strategic kisses about her shivering skin, then warming her with his bare chest as he found her lips. She stayed fairly silent, but the wavelength twisted and surged wildly with every new touch.

Maka eyed him carefully as a fearless look shadowed his kind features as the idea slipped from one mind to the next and back again. He felt it unbearable now. He ravaged the hollow of her neck, her collarbone, her chest, all in the while slyly fumbling with the tie that held her pants up. She, in turn, absently tugged at his belt. Somehow, this step seemed so insignificant compared to the many near-death experiences they had faced. Her breathing had been lost to her, and the pulse had begun to wind around them.

It began with pain, a little panic, a little uncomfortable shifts as he physically resonance with her. Nothing had harmed her, truly, and somehow the feeling of pain and discomfort had been lost to her as the two souls swallowed one another as pure ecstasy coursed through their veins. Clueless, Soul merely calmed her welling tears with tender lips on her own, and as the pulse chiseled into them, the feeling multiplied by ten. Soon, the tears felt silly – why cry over such a euphoric feeling? In a synchronized fashion, they exhaled and cooled. The throbbing had become a hum.

Soul said nothing. Nothing had to be said. Lying in the arms of her weapon, she felt a new armor mold against her in a way that she happily could never remove. Her head settled back against his shoulder, and the soft snores lulled her to sleep.


End file.
